Gossip Witch
by ILuvv2Write
Summary: Gossip Witch Here with your one and only source inside the scandalist lives of London's elite, what are Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Ron up too. you know i'll find out, who am I? that's 1 secret ill neva part with you kno u luv me xoxo Gossip Witch
1. Guess Who's Back

** Guess Who's Back**

_Hello there Upper East Siders,_

_Gossip Witch here, your one and only source into the scandalist lives of London's Magical Elite_

_I have the biggest news ever; one of my many sources sent me this, spotted at Diagon Alley inside Flourish and Blotts, bags in hand, Hermione Granger. Wasn't it only six months ago our it girl disappeared for "Boarding School" in Scotland and just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me; see for yourselves, on the lower half of the page. Luckily for us my source sent proof, thanks for the photo anonymous._

_Everyone who's anyone knows Hermione unless you've been living under a rock. And everyone is talking. Wonder what Ginny Weasley thinks. Sure their BFFs but we always thought Ginny's boyfriend Harry had a thing for Hermione._

_Is that the reason why she left? But if so then why'd she return. Send me all the deeds and who am I, well that's one secret I'll never part with, the only one._

_You know you love me….. XOXO Gossip Witch_

_

* * *

_Ginny Weasley scowled and squeezed the copy of Gossip Witch's column that came by owl not three minutes ago and attempted to crumble it. She couldn't believe this after the last six months of being best friend-less she was back. And not even an owl or warning that she was coming. But what could she expect from Hermione Granger, I mean her nickname was spontaneous. Especially since she didn't even know that Hermione was leaving in the first place.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked the airhead Lavender Brown, whom was dating her brother Ron. As if Lav didn't know, she knew that the girl was daft but everyone on the Upper East Side read Gossip Witch. Especially Lavender Brown whom probably sent a blast or two too the anonymous witch or wizard or whatever they were.

"This Lavender, This!" she almost growled handing Lavender the wrinkled page. Lavender looked over the column and was actually excited that her long lost friend had returned. She knew very well of the unspoken competition between Ginny and Hermione. But she was just happy to remain in the background as long as she could be a little part of it and get her name heard every now and then.

"Hmm, So Hermione's back, won't it be wonderful to see her again" Lavender asked genuinely excited for the first time in a long time.

"Just peachy" growled Ginny "Winky" Ginny shouted. A small timid house elf popped out of thin air and said.

"Winky is here miss" and did a little bow.

"Can you fetch my owl and some parchment please?" she asked with fake politeness.

"Sure miss Winky get that right away for you" answered Winky as she popped away to fetch the things for Ginny. Ginny was ready to do some damage control and she knew just who to owl to do it for her. Too bad she didn't get to him first.

* * *

Harry sat back on the black leather couch and downed the spicy liquid; he coughed a few times as the drink made its way down his throat. He cleared his throat and looked over to his best friend.

"What the bloody hell is this Draco? Draco smirked at his best friend.

"Blac…It's Russian Fire Whiskey has to be the strongest I've ever tasted mate," said Draco as he drunk his third glass.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked as he sat the glass down.

"Not at all Potter, just trying to get you to loosen up, tonight is the night isn't it," asked Draco as he poured himself some more.

Harry unconsciously picked up the glass again and began to drink. Letting the liquid burn his throat to take his mind off of the up coming situation.

"I supposed" Draco noticed the nervousness in his friends voice and went over to the leather sofa and sat down with his drink.

"Come on Potter, you and Ginny have been dating since we were 5 mate, she wants too, I know you want to, so just Shag already and put us out of our misery" he said drinking again.

"I don't know Draco, something doesn't feel right with Ginny"

"I hoped everything is ok downstairs, I have potion specialist you can see for that if you need it," he said smirking.

"No you prick, I mean I love Ginny but I don't think she's the right one for me"

"Who bloody cares, she's offering, you had better take it, before someone else does" said Draco he and Harry both took a drink at the same time before both setting their glasses down on the glass coffee table. Harry shrugged maybe Draco was right, it's not as if she was ever coming back.

Just then an owl knocked on the window, two letters tied to its leg. Draco let the owl in and showed it to the feeding and watering spot they had set up in the room before untying the letters. The first one was the Gossip Witch blast, which he read first.

"Ah its seems as if Hermione's back." He said a little disinterested. Harry perked up at this and got out of the chair to look at the Gossip Witch column. He couldn't believe his eyes; he snatched the column from Draco. "Sure Potter you can have it," said Draco as he began to open the second letter, which was from Ginny.

"I can't believe it, She's back, Hermione's back," he said smiling from ear to ear looking at the picture of her inside of Flourish and Blotts with her suitcases.

"Yea well it's about time" said Draco reading the letter from Ginny "things were starting to get a little boring around here" he continued. "Listen Harry I have some business to attend to I trust you know the way out." He asked

"Yeah, yeah I was just leaving anyway, later mate," answered Harry intent on finding Hermione he flooed home and went straight to his owl and started writing letters. Draco flooed to Ginny's and was greeted by Winky whom guided him to her bedroom.

"What is it Red" he asked, stepping into her bedroom. Ginny was dressed clad in only a nighty and rushed behind her changing area.

"Don't' you knock Malfoy"

Draco smirked "Is it my fault that you're dressed in your evening wear so early…looking mighty fine might I say"

Ginny grabbed her silk robe from her changing area and wrapped it around her. "No you may not say, and for your information I was feeling under the weather"

"Your sudden illness wouldn't have anything to do with Hermione's return would it?" he said smirking and walking up closer to Ginny.

"So you know about it then, does Harry know as well," she asked looking at Draco.

"Yes he does, he was there when I got the blast" said Draco stopping within an inch of Ginny.

"Dammit, I was hoping to get more time" Draco took another step dangerously close to Ginny and removed a stray piece of red hair. Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

"Why do you waist your time on him when they're plenty of other suitable blokes out there just waiting for their chance with you"

"You mean like you," said Ginny finding her voice. Draco nodded "You're his best friend Draco"

"Which is exactly why I know him so well," Ginny shook her head and back away from him.

"Can you please focus, I need to keep his attention on me and off of her, will you help me or not"

Draco backed up a bit as well "What's in it for me" he asked

"What do you want?" she asked. Draco moved in front of her again.

"I thought I made that perfectly clear"

"Eww you know it was a big mistake asking you to come here, show yourself out" she said walking around to her bed.

"Wait Red, what's your plan," he asked Ginny smirked and shut her bedroom door.

* * *

Hermione had settled in nicely at the new penthouse suite her mom bought in Godric's Hollow and wrote Ginny three letters that had been returned unopened, she only hoped that she would get time to talk to her red head best friend before things were too late.

Things were so crazy when she left, she just wanted to get out of there quickly, the only thing she did regret was not telling Ginny she was leaving. But she knew if she did that Ginny would find someway to make her want to stay.

She was sitting in the kitchen of her penthouse drinking a martini when the doorbell rang. She drank the last bit of the martini down before going over to the door checking her watch as she did so. It was midnight, she wondered who it could be at this hour. She knew it wasn't her mum, she was staying at her current boyfriends house. She opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"Harry"

"Hello Hermione, may I come in" he asked she stepped aside to let him in, great just what she needed. Little did she know, things were about to get a lot worse. She closed the door after he walked in and stood in front of him

* * *

Ron was in his room snogging Lavender on his large king sized bed. He attempted to take off her shirt but she stopped him.

"Ronald I told you that I wasn't ready for that yet"

"Come on Lav, Lav how long have we been dating"

"2 weeks" she answered scowling

"Right, well that's a really long time for me, you know I care about you right" he asked caressing her face.

"Yes Ronald, that' why I know you'll wait" Ron was getting pissed he hadn't been laid in 3 days he was needing it right now.

"Fucking hell, you know what forget it, I'm leaving I have somewhere to be" he said getting up and putting his shirt back on.

Lavender sat up in the bed and said "But where are you going Ron, it's almost one in the morning."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be back later ok love" he kissed her forehead and left the room. She sank into the bed and let her tears fall.


	2. You Know You Love Me

**_You Know You Love Me_**

Hermione stepped aside and let Harry walk inside, they went over to her living room stood in front of each other just staring not saying anything. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Hermione decided to break the ice. She leaned in and gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around her waist not wanting to let go

"It's good to see you again Harry," she whispered fearing that this was only a dream and that she would wake up soon.

"You too, Hermione, you don't know how much I've missed you" he said letting go reluctantly. They sat down on the couch together and she turned to face him and he turned to face her as well. "They're so many things I want to ask you, a lot of things I want to say to. I don't even know where to began," he said

"Well I have a lot of things to tell you about boarding school Harry, you wouldn't believe some of the crazy things I did" He smiled at her still the same old Hermione. "But first how's Ginny she won't return my owls"

"Ginny's just Ginny, she'll come around, she was really upset when you left so suddenly, we all were" he said taking her hand in his and looking deeply into her eyes" she yanked her hand back as if he had burned it.

"I can't do this with you Harry, if she knew, if…."

"I didn't tell her, she's not going to find out Hermione, but please tell me why you left," he pleaded with her. She hated seeing him like so vulnerable this; he was always so strong so together.

"Things just got too crazy Harry, I had to get out of here ok, I'm sorry I just needed to leave to clear my head"

"But what about the people you left behind" he asked

"You had Ginny, Ron was on and off Lavender and Draco had whomever he wanted, I was all alone and I was good that way," she answered

"You weren't alone Hermione, you had me, always have, always will," He said looking at her intently. She smiled at him he was so sweet sometime.

"You're with Ginny Harry, that's what she wants, and that's the way it should be, you two have been together since forever, I can't come between that anymore than I already have" she said staring off into space. He grabbed her again forcing her to look at him, this time she didn't pull away.

"What about what I want and what you want" he asked

"I don't know what I want," she answered honestly looking at him. "I do know that I don't want to loose either of your friendships, you're both my best friends Harry, it's always been the three of us, we can't let anything come between that" she said trying to convince him.

"But I love you Hermione" she started tearing up, he didn't know what that meant to her, maybe in a different universe they could be happy with each other, but it was just not meant to be here.

"I love you too, but only as a friend," she said lying and he could see it on her face. Harry nodded and leaned in and kissed her on her lips softly.

"I'm not giving up on you" he replied, "I don't care how long it takes Hermione, you belong with me, we belong together and I'll do whatever it takes to make you see that" he said getting up "Goodnight love" he said as she walked him to the door. He kissed her on the forehead and left the penthouse suite and Hermione to her tears, how'd she let things get so screwed up. She decided to sleep on it and face her problems in the morning.

* * *

Lavender had decided to leave the Weasley Penthouse after Ron's disappearance and go home. On her way out the lobby Draco Malfoy was walking in. His silk robes flying behind him as he walked over to her quickly.

"Where are you going this late?" he asked

"Home, I'm sick of Ronald Billius Weasley," she answered scowling.

"Come tell me what that red headed prat did this time" he asked

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said crossing her arms and scowling, he smirked.

"Well you know the best way to get over someone"

"Hmm"

"Get under someone else" he said stepping closer to her and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered opened a few seconds after the kiss was over.

"Wow"

"How bout you accompany me to my suite for the night, and we can "talk" he offered

"Ok" she said nodding slightly Draco led her over to the elevator and they went up.

* * *

Ginny didn't know why she did it, call it humor, but she did really miss her best friend, so she agreed to meet Hermione on the Upper West Side at a small wizarding café. She was sitting outside and Hermione walked up to her. Her curly brown locks bouncing looking just as cheerful as she was.

"Ginny" she said excitedly. Ginny stood up and gave Hermione a hug though she was still made at the brown haired girl for disappearing so suddenly, she did miss her immensely when she was gone. They took a seat after their embrace was over and ordered.

"So Hermione what brings you back to this side of town" she asked.

"I felt that it was time to come home is all, I missed you so much Ginny, I have so much to tell you"

"You owl, floo, anything from Scotland Hermione, you just left, like I didn't even matter to you no explanation or anything, I went to your house the day you left to see why you hadn't come to school and I had to hear from your mum that you were gone, do you know how worried I was" she asked voicing her thoughts that she had withheld for so long.

Hermione expected this, Ginny was always a straightforward person "I know Gin, I'm so sorry things were crazy back then, I just had to get away. But I have this for you" Hermione said pulling out a stack of letters she had. "I wrote you everyday I was gone, I just never plucked up the courage to send them to you" she said handing Ginny the large stack of letters. Ginny smiled Hermione was really a good friend even though she was kind of spacey sometimes.

"Why didn't you send them," she asked looking over all of them. Hermione smiled at her and sat back in her chair.

"Fear, I was afraid that you would say something in a letter that made me hop on the next express home and I really needed to get away for a while to clear my head" Hermione answered honestly.

"Clear your head of what" asked Ginny as she sat the letters down on the table. Hermione shook her head and drunk a bit of her pumpkin juice.

"Just things, but enough about me, how are things with you" Ginny smiled and began an animated conversation; she was her favorite subject after all. Hermione smiled as Ginny began to talk, finally some sort of normalcy since she came back.

Ginny walked with pep in her step that evening after they departed from each other. She owled Harry and asked him to meet her in her bedroom that night. After her conversation with Hermione she felt a new confidence flowing through her and decided to roll with it.

* * *

When she got home she told Winky to set everything up so that it would perfect for the evening. When the time had finally arrived she got dressed in her outfit and waited on her bed for him. He arrived on time and walked inside her bedroom. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Wow this is amazing Ginny" he said feeling a little guilty. She had rose petals and floating candles everywhere. Soft music was playing in the background and she had brand new silk sheets on her bed.

"Only the best for the best love, now come over here" she said beckoning him to her bed. He walked over to her silently and sat down. She kissed him again this time more passionately and began to undo his shirt buttons, when he was half naked in front of her they laid back on the bed with him on top.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked.

"Yes Harry, I love you and I want our first time to be special and I want it to be with each other. Harry gulped trying to fight down the guilt.

"Um I love you too," he said quickly. She smiled at him and proceeded to kiss his neck and chest. He was getting uncomfortable and shifted a lot and she was starting to notice but chucked it up to nerves.

"Ginny I have to tell you something" he said as she started to unbutton his pants. She kissed him on his lips.

"Harry can't it wait" she commanded rather than asked. She licked his ear and he blurted

"Hermione and I had sex before she left"

_Seems like **HP** and **HG** had a little fun before she left for boarding school. Uh oh **G**, well you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer but in this case your best friend is your enemy pity just when i thought things would get normal around here, oh well there's never a normal moment when it comes to these three. Keeping you posted_

_XOXO...Gossip Witch_


	3. Let The Good Times Roll pt1

**_Let The Good Times Roll pt.1_**

_Spotted a very unhappy Ginny Weasley leaving the Weasley Penthouse for Madam Malikin's Robes for All Occasions. Could the permanent sour expression on her face have something to do with the recent news of **HP** and **HG's** passionate night together before she ditched the Upper East Side for Scotland?_

_Or could it be because not 8 hours after **HG's** return **G's** prince charming was seen leaving our favorite it girl's Penthouse._

_Your guess is as good as mine, one thing's for sure I'll be watching_

_XOXO…Gossip Witch_

_

* * *

_"You What!" Hermione screamed at Harry as he sat down in her living room for the second time in 24 hours.

"I had to tell her Hermione, she was…. we were, look I couldn't do what she wanted me to do, not when I'm in love with someone else"

"You said that she would never find out Harry, you said it yourself" she exclaimed ignoring his exclamation of love while pacing around the large living room.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"She's going to hate me forever" said Hermione as realization dawned on her face. Harry stood up and walked over to her.

"She'll be upset for sometime, but she'll get over it" he tried to reassure her. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"This is Ginny Weasley we're talking about Harry, she's not just going to get over it," she said trying to calm down.

"Who cares Hermione, I don't care if she doesn't get over it, I want to be with you, not her," he said caressing her arms. She stepped back and out of his touch and he looked a little hurt.

"What did she say when you told her" she asked calmly.

* * *

_Flashback._

_"Wait what did you say" Ginny asked as calmly as she could. Maybe she heard him wrong, maybe he didn't say what she thought he said, maybe…sweet Merlin she hoped that he didn't say what she thought he said._

_"I said that Hermione and I had sex before she left" said Harry repeating himself a little slower this time, as the words left his mouth Ginny could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces._

_She backed away from him quickly and sat on the farthest side of the bed she could facing away from him. "No…. no…. no" she said starting to cry. She held her face in her hands as the tears started to fall._

_Harry quickly moved over to her side of the bed and tried to comfort her. "Ginny I'm sorry" he said attempting to put his arm around her. She moved out of his embrace and over on the bed._

_"How many times" she asked getting her tears in check._

_"Huh?" he asked_

_"I said how many fucking times Harry, how many times did you fuck my best friend?" she asked venom in her voice._

_"Um, we only had sex once, Ginny, I'm sorry neither one of us meant for it to happen." He said honestly._

_"When" she asked ignoring his apology._

_"At the wedding"_

_Her tears returned violently and her voice shook "At Bill's wedding" He nodded "At my own brother's wedding, Harry how could you" she asked crying uncontrollably._

_"I'm sorry, we were drunk Ginny, it just happened" he answered. "Maybe I should go," he said picking up his shirt and putting it on._

_"Was she your first" she asked as he scrambled to get his shirt on._

_"Yes, Gin, and I was hers, but look, I'm sorry" He said walking towards the door. She made no move to stop him._

_"Are you in love with her" she asked so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Harry turned around and took in the crest fallen look on her face. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had._

_"I'm just going to go," he said_

_"No Harry answer the question, are you in love with Hermione Granger?"_

_"Yes" he said and walked out the door quickly before she could ask him anything else._

* * *

"And that's the last thing she said to me" he said. "Look Hermione I know this is not what you wanted to come home to, but we can be together now, I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me" Hermione shook her head trying to think up a way out of this mess.

"I think you should leave," she said finally.

"But…"

"No Harry, I can't do this right now, you need to leave, and I need time to think" she said.

"Fine, but owl me when you make up your mind, ok, I'll be waiting" he said as he got ready to walk out the door.

She nodded and showed him out.

* * *

_Gossip Witch here, don't you just love the summer time, bad break ups, hot hook ups and even better make-ups. Well Upper East Siders you can look forward to all of those events at Draco Malfoy's annual end of the year cocktail party at the Malfoy Empire Hotel. What juicy gossip will I have for you there well you'll just have to wait and see. But I know the one question on everybody's mind is will **HG** show up and if so will **G** even bother to attend. With these two bombshells in one party something is bound to blow up. You know I'll be watching._

_XOXO Gossip Witch_

* * *

Ginny sighed as she read the latest blast from Gossip Witch. Would she even be able to show her face at this party was the question? Everyone knew what happened between Harry and Hermione now and she didn't know if she could take all those looks of pity and ridicule.

She knew one thing, she had a reputation to uphold, betrayed or not Ginny Weasley would get what she wanted in the end, no matter who's toes she had to step on in order to get it. She was a Weasley after all, and her father was the most powerful man in wizarding England. With a newfound confidence she decided to owl Harry and Hermione when she got home asking them both to attend. Then she would have a talk with Malfoy and her brother.

A new pep in her step as she walked down Diagon Alley unfocused on anything but her current mission caused her to bump into someone knocking down her bags in the process. She groaned not even bothering to apologize.

"Here you go," said the nice black haired boy handing her the bags. He was kind of cute in the "I'm not rich but can still afford nice clothing kind of way." He was walking with a tall slim girl with dirty blonde hair and a dreamy facial expression.

"You look familiar, do I know you" she asked clutching her bags tighter. The boy looked a little offended.

"Neville Longbottom, we've been at school together since 1st year" he answered. Ginny shook her head "This is Luna Lovegood" she thought that name sounded familiar, she remembered Hermione mentioning the girl's name, but she wasn't really paying attention to her at the time.

"Well since you both go to our school, then I should invite you to Malfoy's party" said Ginny taking out two invitations she received by Malfoy for her brother and herself. If she was going to take down the all powerful Hermione Granger she wanted to make sure everybody saw it. She handed the invitations to Neville and he eyed them as if she had just put gold in his hands.

"Are you sure he won't mind" he asked still staring at the invitations.

"Of course not Norman, any friend of mine is a friend of his"

"It's Neville, and Thank you"

"Of course, see you all tonight" said Ginny with a fake smile on her face as she strolled down Diagon Alley. Luna who hadn't said anything until now looked at the invitations.

"Are we going to a party Neville?"

"It looks we are" he answered smiling.

* * *

_Spotted, lonely boy and his sidekick getting invited to the biggest party of the summer. Well we know one person besides the rest of us excited to see Hermione back, for those of you who don't know, but I'm sure all of you do, lonely boy AKA Neville Longbottom has harbored a crush on our it girl like so many others since his very 1st year. Too bad she doesn't know who he is. But Luna does she is after all **HG's** cousin, maybe she could play match maker tonight, that is if **HG** is too busy with the newly single **HP** all night long. Ah well either way you see it love is in the air, and ill be there to tell you just who falls for who. You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO Gossip Witch_


End file.
